


Our Rain

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Legend (1995)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rain, Storm - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: They did it.  They made it rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off an OTP prompt I found on tumblr, but can easily be read either romantically or platonically. Enjoy~

_It had worked._

The rain coming down in ever-increasing intensity was testimony to all their hard work. The rain tower, their cloud-seeding; it had all worked.

At least, that's how Janos was taking it. There was always a chance this was a coincidence, but with the drought that had been gripping the town of Sheridan for as long as he'd lived there, he chose to revel in his success.

Bartok Scientific Laboratories had _made it rain._

"Professor?" Ramos's voice was a bit soft, maybe even with a light edge of worry. He stood off to the side, beneath the slight overhang above the door to the lab.

Janos pulled his gaze away from the sky, casting it back towards his assistant. Droplets of water pooled on his outstretched hands, streaming down his fingers, and he reveled in the feeling of the rain pattering and soaking his clothes. "Oh, Ramos," he said, a happy trill to his voice, "Isn't this amazing? We did this!"

A smile crossed his fellow scientist's lips. "Of course. But I think you should come back inside and dry off," he said, a hint of warning in his voice. "This is a storm, after all."

Janos closed his eyes and let his head drop back, letting himself feel the rain against his face. "Nonsense, I'm fine," he assured with a grin.

"Please, Janos," Ramos implored. When he made no move to go inside, Ramos sighed. "You're getting soaked to the bone, you'll get sick. My mother always said only a man with no sense wouldn't come in out of the rain."

With a chuckle, Janos looked back to him. "Ah, but if we had sense, we wouldn't have spent ages trying to end a drought!" He stepped back towards Ramos. "Come, now's not a time for caution, Huitzilopochtli. Now is time to celebrate!"

A bright white flash of light lit up the sky behind him for an instant. A heartbeat after, a low rumble sounded off in the distance, reverberating through their bodies as Janos gently took Ramos's hands. "Professor, you could be struck by lightening."

"You know that the chances of that happening are infinitesimal," Janos said, shaking his head with a smile. "If lightning strikes anywhere near hear, it will most definitely hit the rain tower." Giving Ramos's hands a soft squeeze, he coaxed him out slowly from beneath his refuge. He shivered slightly as the rain made quick work of his clothes, soaking through in a matter of moments, drops of water trickling down his back.

Blinking the water from his eyes, Ramos suddenly found himself smiling. "I suppose it's not so bad, seeing as this is _our_ rain," he commented, glancing around at the drenched landscape. The only other time he had seen it rain like this here in Sheridan, was after the fire that had been set by Willie the Weasel-- an unfortunate memory that had perhaps tainted his initial feelings for this occurrence. But now, he felt a bit of pride welling up inside him, pride at the thought there was a great chance it wouldn't have happened if the two of them hadn't sent up their chemical-laden rockets, hadn't charged the clouds with their artificial lightning...

Another unexpected flash jolted Ramos from his thoughts and Janos pulled him in just a little bit closer. They laughed over the percussive roll of thunder that followed, pulling each other through the downpour, leading one another with quick, smooth steps over the muddied ground.

Quite a sight they made, dancing under the storm to the tune of nothing but rain and roaring thunder, lit only by the vibrant flashes of lightning overhead.


End file.
